Walk a little straighter Daddy
by Kikizehfox
Summary: A story about the reason Megatron hates the autobots so much, and about the one thing he truly loved. Chapter two added because a part of me thought the story wasn't done. Chp. 2 from Megsie's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I wrote this because I never understood why Megatron hated the autobots so much. Basically, I gave him a reason in this fic. I hope you enjoy my take on why Megatron acts the way he does. And just so you know, Cyberwave does appear in later stories.**

_I remember looking up_

_To look up to him_

_And I remember most the time_

_He wasn't there_

_I'd be waiting at the door_

_When he got home at night_

_He'd pass me by to go pass out in his chair_

I can still remember what life was like back then, even though I was a youngling at the time. One night is particularly clear to me, so that is where I will start my tale. It was a long time ago, back when my father and I lived in out house on Cybertron. Back then, he was known as Megatron, Lord High Protector. He used to work with my uncle, Optimus Prime. They led Cybertron well together, at least, they did for a while. Before things changed between them, I had a wonderful life.

It was late when he came home. I had fallen asleep on our living room floor when he came in. I think he was surprised to find me in the middle of the path to his favorite chair. I blinked, suddenly sensing his love deep within my spark, closer to me than it had been before. I blinked open my sleepy optics to look up to him. He was smiling at me, in a loving way that I had rarely seen him show another. In fact, the only other I'd seen him give it to was my uncle Optimus.

"What are you doing down here?" My dad asked me, scooping me up into his arms. I always felt so safe in those arms, like nothing could harm me there.

"I tried to stay up for you daddy, but I guess I fell into recharge. I'm sorry." I replied, a little yawn escaping my mouth before I had time to close it. His smile widened.

"There is no reason to be sorry. Thank you for trying to stay up for me. Where is your sparkling sitter?" My father asked. I could feel his slight annoyance through the bond I shared with him. He was annoyed at Starscream, the mech he'd asked to watch me while he worked late.

"I dunno daddy." I answered, my optics drifting shut. I heard his light chuckle as I swiftly fell into recharge near the warmth of his spark.

_And I'd say_

_Walk a little straighter Daddy_

_You're swaying side to side_

_Your footseps make me dizzy _

_And no matter how I try_

_I keep tripping and stumbling_

_If you'd look down her you'd see_

_Walk a little straighter Daddy_

_You're leading me_

I've copied my father all my life. I was always watching him whenever he was around. He was my hero, and I loved him with all my spark. That's why I trusted him to teach me things. And he did, sometimes without meaning too. One time he came home to find I'd turned the thermostat down in our house when it grew to hot for me. When he asked me how I did it I'd said,

"I've seen you do it a bunch of times daddy, and I was feeling hot so I just copied what I saw you do." I was overjoyed when I saw that warm smile of his, and felt the pride he was feeling through our bond.

_He stumbled in the gym_

_On Graduation Day_

_And I couldn't help but feel_

_So ashamed_

_And I wasn't surprised a bit_

_When he didn't stay_

_He stumbled out before they called my name_

My dad sent me to a military school soon after the war between him and Uncle Optimus. He was afraid the war would last longer than he thought. He wanted me to be ready in case I had to be a part of the fighting, and even said I could be an autobot if that would make me truly happy. My father was like that for me, he'd let me do anything that I felt was right for me, even if it broke his spark. I wonder if he realized what he was asking me to do. I loved him. With all my spark. But I loved Uncle Optimus just as much. How was I supposed to choose between my family.

By graduation day, my mind hadn't been made up. Most kids made fun of me for it. Bumblebee didn't. Bumblebee was my best friend throughout my school years, even though he'd been raised by the autobots. He was the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. He was a gift from Primus himself for me, and I was eternally grateful.

My father had to leave in the middle of our graduation ceremony. My optics had flooded as I saw him leave, before they could even give me my diploma! Bumblebee managed to comfort me after the ceremony. Being the open hearted mech he was, he even invited me to the celebration the autobots were having for him. I went. The hostile glares I got from some of the autobots were worth it to not have to go home and be alone. I even got to spend a little time with my uncle. Something that hadn't happened for quite some time before that party. Bumblebee had even been nice enough to walk me home afterwards. I still don't think I can or ever will be able to thank him for the kindness he showed me that night.

_And I thought_

_Walk a little straighter Daddy_

_You're swaying side to side_

_It's not just me that's watching _

_You've caught everybody's eye_

_And you're tripping and stumbling_

_And even though I've turned 18_

_Walk a little straighter Daddy_

_You're still leading me_

Once I was home and 'Bee had gone I couldn't help but break down in tears. I was glad, terribly glad about what he had done. I was crying because I knew I could never return the favor, dad would never let me bring an autobot into the house. I was crying because I knew I could never be an autobot. I could never be the good sparked souls they were. I cried because I knew I'd have to be a decepticon because I couldn't do anything to hurt my father. And I cried because he could stand to hurt me.

My father never hit me. No he hurt me in other ways. He would say all sorts of nasty things about my Uncle. Calling him names, saying he did horrible things. Saying I shouldn't care for him because Optimus was evil for wanting to keep Cybertron the way it was. Than he would pull things like he did on Graduation day. He wasn't there for events that I deemed important in my life. Events that he should have been a part of. And than, I hurt myself. I hurt myself because I never spoke my true feelings. No, I let him get away with hurting me.

And so, I cried.

_The old man's still like he always was_

_But I love him anyway_

_If I've learned one thing from him_

_It's my kids will never have to say_

Even though the world around us changed considerably, he himself hadn't changed a bit by the day that I died. And yet, my love for him never faltered. When I finally joined the Decepticons, he'd given me that warm, proud smile of his. And I'd wanted to cry. I wanted to cry out of a pure self hate that my father could never understand.

He had me fight as a sniper. I killed off autobots from a safe distance in a hidden place. My father would not risk me, his precious daughter and heir to the Decepticon empire. He wouldn't let me get hurt. Because He was my father, and he still loved me as much as I loved him. Regardless of his actions, I knew it was true.

Still, as we charged into battle that day, there was anxiety in his spark. Probably because I insisted in being in the middle of the fray. I insisted on having my enemies watch as I killed them. He allowed me to come, and so he was worried. As the battle started I was tackled to the ground. I had a brief wrestling match with the mech before we both kicked away from each other. It wasn't until I was aiming my laser rifle at him, and He had his cannons aimed at me that we recognized one another.

"Bee!" I squealed when I recognized him. His facial armor had thrown me off at first. I was going to say more, and so was he. But than I saw someone sneaking up behind him. "Move!" I screamed at him, and he obeyed, darting to the side. Apparently, Ironhide had given the warning as well, and the decepticons had moved upon my instruction. So I was the only one to get hit as something slammed into my chest. My optics offlined, and I felt myself crash to the ground before everything went silent.

When I opened my optics once more I had the autobot medic, Ratchet, leaning over me. Bumblebee was on my left side, asking Ratchet about my condition, and if there was anything he could do. The gentle head shake told me what I needed to know. My audios were slow to recover, but I soon turned my head to the right. I saw my father with… _Tears_ in his optics. I had never seen him cry my entire life.

"Cyberwave…" His voice was soft as he said my name. He was squeezing my hand tightly. I managed to smile briefly at him. It was forced.

"Daddy…" I panted, noticing it was getting harder to breathe, let alone speak, "Uncle… I-I'm scared. Pl-Please stop fighting, I-I'm scared of what will happen to Cybertron. A-and I'm af-fraid to die. I d-d-don't wan't to know that anyone else might have to feel this way." I begged. I wanted to say more, "I-I Love…" Was all I could managed before everything went black.

After I died, I stayed on Cybertron only long enough to hear my father swear that he would avenge me. That he would destroy ever single autobot. My plea for peace had gone un-heard, and he retreated with so much pain and hate in his spark that it hurt me through our bond. Only now, I couldn't make him feel anything.

I have been dead a long time now. I have met both my Father and my Uncle in the Well of the Allspark. I even met my mother, who died when she gave me life. My uncle and my father still continue their war on a planet called Earth. I still wait for peace. I still wait for my family to be re-untited. But I know my family will never be complete without all my friends. All the ones they care for as well. And so I know I must wait until all are one.


	2. Megatron wants to cry

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the T.V. on the sound turned down_

_And a bottle of wine_

I sat on my big chair. My favorite one. I closed my eyes, listening carefully for any sound that hinted at my sparkling was still awake. When I was positive she was in recharge, I turned on our vid. screen. I made sure the volume was on a low setting before taking it off of mute. A cube of high grade sat on the table next to me. I took a sip, watching as the news flickered across the screen.

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

I sighed, my optics moving to a picture on the wall. I moved closer to it, flicking the vid. screen off. The quiet was more soothing for my audio receptors anyway. The picture was of me and the femme who helped create my precious sparkling. The femme was beautiful, cerulean optics complimented a light blue and black paintjob. My sparkling never met her femme creator. I couldn't get over the fact that my sparkling, the thing that we both loved most, was the one to kill her. "Starshine…" I whispered my femmes name, sipping the high-grade again.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought being strong meant never losing your self-control_

I sighed heavily, the action sounding shakey. I was on the verge of letting my optics leak. I was almost afraid to. I was so used to being stalked by paparazzi, used to having to hide my real emotions. Those mechs were evil, wanting to 'hit you where it hurt'. But being the second in command of the planet put me in that position. 'Lord High Protector' seemed to translate to 'walking target'. I never lost control with them. Not once. Not even when they accused me of killing Starshine and using our sparkling to gain my position. I was strong enough not to leap out and kill the mech who accused me of that. Probably because my brother was there with a calming hand on my shoulder and my precious sparkling was in my arms.

_But I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride_

_Let it fall like rain, from my eyes _

_Tonight I wanna cry_

A few cube of high-grade later had me stumbling up the stairs to my bed. Okay, more than a few. I paused at my sparkling's door, pushing it open. I listened to the steady rhythm of her intakes. She breathed just like her mother. I let out a choked laugh at the thought, fluid finally escaping my optics. I shut my sparkling's door again, afraid I might wake her with my slightly hindered intakes. My leaking worstedned as I stumbled up the stairs, gasping to take in air as I moved to my own quarters. I collapsed on my berth and allowed myself to leak, not really giving a damn about anyone seeing.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

"_All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

I felt numb. Hollow. I couldn't believe what had happened. I stumbled into our home, legs weak. It had been a few days. I'd given them enough time to get rid of her body. I didn't have the spark. My precious sparkling was gone, all gone. A missle from that Autobot idiot Ironhide took her down. It wasn't even meant for her! It was ment for that idiot Starscream! I should have never let her join this war. I should have never let her fight in this pit-forsaken civil war. The one that I started. Now my sparkling was with Starlight, and there was nothing I could do. I stumbled up to her room and pushed her door open. Optics closed, I listened. Praying to Primus I would hear the steady rhythm of her intakes or even a, "Hey Daddy!". There was not sound though, and I opened my optics to an empty room. I dropped to my knees and murmured, "Dear Primus… I really am alone…"

_Or maybe unfold some old, yellow, lost, love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hiding this way_

I went to my own quarters, leaving her door open. I shakily sat down in front of my berth as I pulled out a small metal box from underneath. On the very top was a folded up piece of paper. I opened it and smiled. It was a picture Cyberwave drew when she was younger. It was of Her, her imaginary cyber-puppy Max, and I. There wasn't a background but it was a good picture for a sparkling. I dug through the box, looking through everything. Soon letters, cards, and pictures from both Cyberwave and Starlight littered the floor. My spark ached.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought being strong meant never losing your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride_

_Let it fall like rain, from my eyes _

_Tonight I wanna cry_

My optics started leaking harder as I pulled out an envelope from the very bottom. I gasped when I realized what it was. A letter that Starlight had written for Cyberwave when she realized she might not live to raise her sparkling. I was supposed to give it to her when I thought she was old enough, if Starlight wasn't able to. "Primus… I forgot all about this…" I said, opening the letter. Unfortunatly, Cyberwave wouldn't be getting it now. I was even more surprised to find a note that said 'Daddy' tucked inside the letter for Cyberwave. I opened it.

_**Dad,**_

_**I found this box under your berth today. I'm sorry, but I got curious and looked through it. And then I saw this letter addressed to me from Mom.**_

_**I don't know why you never talk about her dad. From what I can tell in the letter she loves me a lot, even though she never met me. Do you miss her? I do, although I wonder if maybe you just accidentally spread that feeling to me through our bond. I guess you can miss a person you've never met.**_

_**Anyway dad, onto the point of my letter to you. I wanted to write a 'just in case' letter like mommy did for me. I wanted to make sure you know I love you no matter what happens, no matter what stupid thing you do. Starting the war with uncle Optimus was the dumbest thing you've ever done in my opinion. I miss him you know. Can't you try making up? Oh and you leaving in the middle of my graduation ceremony? I'm still upset about that. But I still love you!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you don't ever have to read this. I promised myself that I'd take this note out of the box if I survived till the end of the war. But I guess that didn't happen if you're reading this, huh? Well, I hope I made/make you proud either way daddy.**_

_**Well, admittedly I wrote this letter because I've been annoyed with you lately and I needed to vent a little bit. Here's hoping the first time you hear this, I'm reading it to you.**_

_**Love you with all my spark daddy.**_

_**~Cyberwave**_

I started sobbing as I finished the letter. "You'll never know how proud I've always been of you…" I whispered to the paper, a few drops of optic fluid falling onto the page.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought being strong meant never losing your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough, to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride_

_Let it fall like rain, from my eyes _

_Tonight I wanna cry_

I let the optic fluid leak. She was dead. She was gone. My spark felt damn near empty. I could only hope she was safe and with her mother. That maybe the war I'd created would end me soon as well...


End file.
